


Werewolf McWerewolf, the Werewolf with the Wolf Patronus

by heisenfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, snapshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisenfox/pseuds/heisenfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://handcoversbruise.co.vu/post/102929199324">literally inspired by this</a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf McWerewolf, the Werewolf with the Wolf Patronus

With Voldemort very much at large, it's no surprise that fifth years are now being taught to produce a successful Patronus Charm. James, Sirius, and Peter exchange knowing smirks at the news; they've just mastered the magic required to become Animagi, though it's still utterly unbeknownst to anyone else -- Remus included.

Patronuses are going to be a breeze, but they don't want to appear too proficient too quickly -- doing so would raise expectations of them across the board, and they're hoping to shock the O.W.L. board later in the year. After a couple of weeks of producing little more than silvery wisps, they each produce a corporeal Patronus with extreme ease. James produces a stag, Sirius produces a shaggy dog, and Peter produces a quite large rat. They laugh to themselves, having already chosen these forms for themselves as Animagi.

They turn excitedly toward Remus, expecting that he'll have mastered the spell by now, and instead find him frowning bitterly at his wand.

"What's up, Remus? Can't think of a happy memory?" James asks, not unkindly.

"Nonsense," Sirius replies. "Day he met me, of course!"

"We all met on the same day, you dolt," James quips.

"Maybe it's performance anxiety," Peter jokes half-heartedly, earning a laugh and a high-five from James.

"Trust me, Petey, Remus has no trouble performing," Sirius says with a wicked grin on his face.

James looks up sharply and says, "Wait, what? You mean you idiots finally--"

"Oh, look, Remus's gone all puce," Sirius points out calmly.

Remus angrily waves his wand wordlessly, and a massive silver wolf bursts from the tip; before anyone can say anything, he's kicked a desk out of his way and stormed out of the room.

"I don't understand..." Peter mumbles.

"I've got this one. Prongs, Wormy, you two talk to Professor Bane before he flips his lid." Sirius quickly runs from the room before the professor can reach and stop him, and heads to the Shrieking Shack, knowing full well that's where Remus has run off to.

Entering is a cinch, having snuck off after Remus under James's cloak once to see where he disappeared to, and before he's even reached the staircase leading to the shack he can hear Remus crying.

"Remus? It's Sirius, I'm coming up."

He enters the room, and stares at it in shock. It's depressing, all shades of brown and grey; there's a four-post that's completely destroyed, and a thick layer of dirt and soot on everything. Even the fireplace and large chintz chair look dismal. Remus is sitting in the corner of the room, his arms tightly wrapped around his knees.

"Oh, Remus," Sirius sighs, crossing the room quickly and dropping down beside him. He throws an arm around Remus's shoulders and pulls him close. "Is this about the shape of your Patronus?"

Remus sniffles, and nods. "By your reaction and finding me here, I'm guessing you know."

"Mate, we've known since second year. We were going to surprise you this full moon -- we've all figured out how to become Animagi. You shouldn't have to hide in this dreary fucking place alone. We did the research, unless we attack you, you won't hurt us as animals."

Remus pulls away from Sirius and looks at him strangely. "Is this why you've all suddenly become very interested in studying?"

Sirius barks out a laugh; "And we thought we were being sneaky!"

Remus chuckles at that, and wipes his face on his sleeve. "I just don't understand. Your Patronus is meant to be your protector against bad thoughts and bad things, but...a wolf? Why would that be my Patronus when wolves have brought me nothing but misery?"

Sirius frowns. "You're better at this kind of pep-talk stuff, Moony. But maybe it's because being a werewolf has made you so resilient? Maybe your Patronus is a wolf because being a wolf helped you see how good you could be."

Remus laughs quietly to himself. "Yeah, and I'm better at pep-talks," he mumbles.

Dusting off his hands, he clambers to his feet and pulls Sirius up with him. "You're shite at keeping secrets, by the way. I thought we weren't telling James yet?"

Sirius shrugs and kicks at Remus's shin. "I dunno, didn't seem like something that should be a big deal. He's my best mate, he should know everything."

They join hands and make their way through the tunnel and back onto the grounds; as they approach the castle, Remus remembers something.

"Moony?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah. You're Moony, on account of being a werewolf; James is Prongs, since he transforms into a stag with these bloody massive antlers. Peter is Wormtail, or Wormy, because for reasons utterly unknown to mankind, he chose to turn into a garden rat."

"And you?"

"Padfoot."

"I meant your form, Sirius," Remus says, sounding exasperated.

"Oh! A huge, shaggy black dog."

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm youuuuuur idiot," Sirius sing-songs.

"Not if you keep that up," Remus mumbles, dropping Sirius's hand. "Come on, we've got to go save James and Peter from potential aneurysms after you springing us on them."

Sirius grins and grabs Remus's hand again. "One more question, Moony."

"One. And then we go talk to James and Peter like rational thinking humans."

"What was your happy memory?

"Bugger off, you idiot, you know what it was."

"I _think_ I know, but I want you to say it," Sirius whines, pouting at Remus.

"You're really going to give new meaning to puppy dog eyes, aren't you?"

Sirius continues to pout, and Remus finally relents.

"Fine. It was when you snogged me on the train after James and Peter left the compartment, just before leaving for the summer holidays."

Sirius punches the air and exclaims, "I knew it!"

"You're insufferable as a human, maybe you should just stay a dog," Remus notes.

"Whatever, come on, let's go tell Peter the graphic details of our sex life."

"You say that as though we've got one."

"Peter doesn't need to know what's the truth. The imagery enough will make him turn colors."

"Why am I dating you, again?"

"Boyish good looks, charm, and I learned to turn into a bloody animal so you don't have to be alone once a month."

"Good point."

"Shut up and kiss me already, you damn fool."

Remus grins, and pulls Sirius to him, kissing him softly. "Now you get to calmly and rationally explain to James that you practically jumped me last summer on the train and we haven't done anything other than snogging in secret."

"You take the fun out of everything."

"Keep talking and I'll take the fun out of your love life too."

"That's not even a funny threat, Remus."

"Then get to walking and explain to your ‘best mate’ that you're mostly just taking the mickey but we are actually together."

"Fine. But if you think I won't start snogging you in public now, you've got another thing coming."

A small smile tugs at Remus's face; "I think I can live with that."


End file.
